Miroku's Party Mix
by Amaniachwen
Summary: Track Two- 'Girlfeeler' by Houshi and Oats; Not very long, so please give it a chance. I wouldn't post it if I didn't think you would like it. :3
1. Track One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but if I did, I would have more money than I do right now. Oh, I don't own the song "Down Under" either.  
  
This is to the tune of the song "Down Under" by Men At Work. If you aren't sure which song I mean, it's that song that plays in the trailer for the movie "Kangaroo Jack."  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku's Party Mix  
  
Track One: Down Under by Monk at Work  
  
  
  
  
  
Traveling on a fried-out raccoon  
  
Over dusty trails, his head like a balloon  
  
I met a pretty lady, she made me happy  
  
I felt her butt, and she gave me a slappy  
  
And she said,  
  
  
  
"Dare you grope with your hand down under?  
  
As you talk of 'religious' plunder?  
  
Can't you hear the sharp slap like thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover."  
  
  
  
Eating dinner with a girl in a small town  
  
She had a nice butt, I nearly had a meltdown  
  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
  
She just smiled and took a bite of her sandwich  
  
And she said,  
  
  
  
"You grope with your hand down under  
  
As sake flows after a plunder  
  
Don't you know the sharp slap like thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover."  
  
  
  
Lying on some straw down the trail  
  
With long, dark hair, wearing robes so pale  
  
I said to the lady, "Are you trying to tempt me  
  
Because I'm a handsome man of plenty?"  
  
And she said,  
  
  
  
"Oh! Dare you grope with your hand down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
  
As you talk of 'religious' plunder?  
  
Can't you hear the sharp slap like thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover."  
  
  
  
The Reaction:  
  
Miroku: Catchy tune. What's the song about? Hey. Why are you looking at me? Damn it, I'm a monk!  
  
Men At Work: You botched up our song for some pervert anime guy, you crapper!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I don't know if you'll hate it or if you'll love it, but if I get at least three nice reviews, I'll come up with another song parody. Teehee Miroku is just the best, isn't he? *zipa dee doo das away*  
  
*zipa dee doo das back* Oh, to those of you who read my other Inu-Yasha fanfics, I'm super sorry I haven't updated lately. I swear to you on Miroku's tummy that I'm working on it. ^.^  
  
Actual Lyrics:  
  
Traveling in a fried-out combie  
  
On a hippie trail, head full of zombie  
  
I met a strange lady, she made me nervous  
  
She took me in and gave me breakfast  
  
And she said,  
  
  
  
"Do you come from a land down under?  
  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover."  
  
  
  
Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
  
He was six foot four and full of muscle  
  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
  
And he said,  
  
  
  
"I come from a land down under  
  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover."  
  
  
  
Lying in a den in Bombay  
  
With a slack jaw, and not much to say  
  
I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me  
  
Because I come from the land of plenty?"  
  
And he said,  
  
  
  
"Oh! Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
  
You better run, you better take cover." 


	2. Track Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha -which I do not- I would not go to school tomorrow (yes, I start school tomorrow. *sobs*), but since I do not own that sexy hanyou, I will be forced to go to school tomorrow. Oh, God.  
  
This is to the tune of "Maneater" by Hall and Oats. Another 80s song! Why? I don't know. The 80s pop songs inspire me more than any other songs, I suppose. Anyway, it's still funny even if you aren't into the retro biz. Please continue reading, yo.  
  
Miroku's Party Mix  
  
Track Two: Girlfeeler by Houshi and Oats  
  
He'll even come out at night  
  
The lean and hungry type  
  
Nothing is new, I've seen him here before  
  
Watching and waiting  
  
Ooh, he's talkin' with you but his hands want some more  
  
So many have been harassed  
  
Why you think he's feelin' your ass  
  
The houshi is wild, a pervert tamed by the smack of a Sango  
  
Body's the matter  
  
If you're in it for love, you'll get more'n you bargained for  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
I wouldn't if I were you  
  
I know what he can do  
  
He's dirty, girl, he could really rip your clothes apart  
  
Mind over matter  
  
Ooh, the religion is there but a hentai is in the heart  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
--------saxophone--------  
  
Ooh,  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Whoa-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out, girl, he'll feel you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) He's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes. Watch out.) He'll even come out at night, ooh  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Here he comes, he's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes. He's a girlfeeler) The houshi is wild, woo  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Here he comes. Watch out, girl, watch out, girl  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Oh, watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Yeah, yeah, he's a girlfeeler  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes. He's a girlfeeler) He's watching and waiting, ooh  
  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Oh, he's a girlfeeler  
  
The Reaction:  
  
Miroku: Do you all really think so little of me, a holy man? God damn it (Author's Note: If you find that expression offensive, then I'm very sorry.).  
  
Hall and Oats: At least it's not as bad as the last one....  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Woah! It's been a while since I updated this. The problem was that no songs inspired me. But, low and behold, while my mom, younger brother, and I were driving to Indiana, I came across a favorite 80s song of mine. As I sang the lyrics, I listened to them, and it suddenly struck me as 'Miroku- ish.' I returned to my yummy home an hour ago, and after relieving my strong-as-cotton bladder and checking to see that my ferret was still alive, I sat down to the computer to type up my Miroku version of "Maneater." I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^  
  
I very recently (like three days ago recently) updated my Inu-Yasha fanfic "Past and Present Intertwine." If you want more funny Miroku stuff, I would recommend it. lol  
  
Actual Lyrics:  
  
She'll only come out at night  
  
The lean and hungry type  
  
Nothing is new, I've seen her here before  
  
Watching and waiting  
  
Ooh, she's sittin' with you but her eyes are on the door  
  
So many have paid to see  
  
What you think you're gettin' for free  
  
The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar  
  
Money's the matter  
  
If you're in it for love, you ain't gonna get too far  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater  
  
I wouldn't if I were you  
  
I know what she can do  
  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
  
Mind over matter  
  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater  
  
------ saxophone ------  
  
Ooh,  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Here she comes, Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
  
(Whoa-oh, here she comes. Watch out) She's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes. She's a maneater) Ooh, she'll chew you up  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Here she comes, she's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes. Watch out) She'll only come out at night, ooh  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Here she comes, she's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes. She's a maneater) The woman is wild, woo  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Here she comes. Watch out boy, watch out boy  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Oh, watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Yeah, yeah, she's a maneater  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes. She's a maneater) She's watching and waiting, ooh  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes) Oh, she's a maneater  
  
Thanks for reading. Now, if you could please review, I would supa appreciate it. *grins hopefully* 


	3. Track One Remix

Disclaimer: I own neither Inu-Yasha nor the song "Down Under."

Again this is to the tune of the song "Down Under" by Men At Work. If you aren't sure which song I mean, then go listen to it now for it is the Australian-rocking shiznit.

* * *

Version 2.0 of Entry 1 from Miroku's Party Mix

-----

Revised Track for "Down Under" by Monk at Work

-----

-----

Traveling on a fried-out raccoon

Over dusty trails, head like a balloon

I met a pretty lady, she made me happy

I felt her butt, and she gave me a slappy

-----

And she said,

"Dare you grope with your hand down under?

As you talk of 'religious' plunder?

Can't you hear the sharp slap like thunder?

You better run, you better take cover."

-----

Eating dinner with girls in a small town

They had nice butts, nearly had a meltdown

I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"

They just smiled and took a bite of my sandwich

-----

And they said,

"You grope with your hand down under

As sake flows after a plunder

Don't you know the sharp slap like thunder?

You better run, you better take cover."

-----

Then I met along the sweet trail

A beautiful girl, lips red, skin pale

I said to the lady, "Are you trying to tempt me

Because I'm a handsome monk of plenty?"

-----

And she said,

"Oh! Dare you grope with your hand down under? (oh yeah yeah)

As you talk of 'religious' plunder?

Can't you hear the sharp slap like thunder?

You better run, you better take cover."

-----

Gropin' on, his hand down under,

Crooked monk, he dares to plunder.

Oh yes, he gets the sharp slap like thunder,

But he won't run, he'll never take cover.

-----

Gropin' on, his hand down under,

Crooked monk, he dares to plunder.

Oh yes, he gets the sharp slap like thunder,

But he won't run, he'll never take cover.

-----

(Fade)

-----

And end. ; )


End file.
